Not So Very Horrible Day
by SoulofFireHeartofDragon
Summary: One is alone, two is crowded, but three's a party, right? Especially when kidnapped with Beast and Logan. No Slash, friendship, humor. Post Days of Future Past


**A/N: First X Men story, YEA! **

**Anyways, it's a lot ooc, and kind of a poor excuse for some ridiculous Beast and Logan friendship shenanigans. It started out as a timed school project that turned into...well...this. Sorry for the grammar ahead of time, and the poor writing. **

**There are characters from the comics, movies, and etc. all thrown into one mess. I have watched the shows and movies recently, so if some of the characters don't feel like they fit, I apologize. I have preferred favorites of the different representations, and so some of my writing might feel inconsistent with the movies. I'm sorry.**

**One last thing: I got the blindfolded danger room session form Wolverine and the X-Men, season 1, episode 6. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the X Men movies, characters, or comics. These characters have been borrowed for recreational enjoyment that I like to call reading. Yes, I will return the. **

* * *

Bobby Drake was having what any normal person would call "A Bad Day." It had started when he woke up with whipped cream in his hair, but it only got worse when he discovered eggs in his shoes, only after he had put them on. Downstairs, Logan hadn't fared much better from whoever had been in a pranking mood; he prayed it wasn't Kitty and Jubilee. The Canadian growled at Bobby as he walked in, stopping him from commenting on the pink claws that were stretched out on the table. On the other side of Mr. Manly Man, Hank McCoy was furiously wiping at the metal appendages with nail polish remover.

"Teaching today?" Hank asked as Bobby went behind him to grab a glass of water, "or are you planning on listening in on Rogue's class?"

Bobby nearly dropped the glass he was holding while Wolverine chuckled, "Teaching, obviously," he said. "Anyways, doesn't Logan have a class to teach at the moment?"

The man growled again as Hank paused in his efforts to offer Bobby an exasperated look, "Yes, but Mr. Manly Man can't even fathom the idea of going to class with pink claws, though they can conveniently be hidden."

And Bobby thought it had ended there. All tied up nicely in a pink bow, Logan would teach class and be grumpy for the rest of the week, while Hank would swear never to look at nail polish remover again in his life.

He really hated being wrong.

So, when he woke alone in a cell, he honestly thought that this had to be the worst day of his life. Or the worst day since yesterday, he hadn't decided yet. At any rate, he was alone, slightly cold, and really not enjoying having the smell of egg on his shoes.

Then again, he did have four walls around him, a ceiling above his head, and the endless entertainment of staring at the concrete in front of him. He wasn't chained or anything, there was a small cot, and no door or window that he could see, but that didn't stop the long sigh that followed those thoughts.

At some point the idea struck him that he should try to find the others, if they were kidnapped as well, but he deemed it fruitless. He didn't have telepathic ability like Charles, and ice seemed pretty fruitless in this matter; so he resigned himself to patience as he waited for someone to come in, and prayed that whoever it was, wanted him alive.

It hadn't been long; he was only starting to drift off from boredom, when he got the first sign that he hadn't been the only one taken.

"Won't come out?"

"No."

Bobby sat up as two gruff voices made their way from the right wall.

"Have you tried_"

"Yes!" the second voice sounded thoroughly annoyed.

Interested, and wanting to see if devising an escape plan was possible, Bobby placed his ear against the wall and did his best to catch every word that came through.

"You could…" trailed off the first voice. Hank, maybe? It sounded like Hank.

"Anything you say, I've tried, fur ball," and that second voice was definitely Logan's. Which meant that some moron stuck Beast and the Wolverine in the same room; maybe their captor didn't want them alive.

"So you can do a Danger Room session level ten with a blindfold, but you can't break out of a breakable prison?"

"I don't see you jumping up to help," Logan growled.

Bobby held his breath as their talking ceased. No movement could be heard, but it was difficult to tell behind the concrete.

He thought about trying to see if Logan's sensitive hearing would pick up him yelling, when metal clashed into the wall making him jump back.

"Well, wasn't that just brilliant?" Hank sneered somewhere from behind the wall, "Punch it to death, because if you can't get your claws out we have clearly run out of options."

"Listen here," Logan barked back, "If you can't, and won't help, then shut it. You get no opinion on how we're busting out of here."

Bobby placed his ear back on the wall, thoroughly, but secretly, enjoying where the conversation was headed.

"Obviously," Hank jabbed back, "You're apparently only useful when blindfolded."

Logan was heard growling again, but that didn't deter Hank as he continued, "What are the chances of you becoming blind anyway? Why must you practice it?"

"You never know," and now Logan was sounding unsure.

"'You'll never know,' says Mr. Regenerative Healing."

It was quiet again then another punch was heard ringing against one of the walls. "Would you like me to blind you?" Hank asked. "Perhaps you would be more useful to us then?"

There was something sounding suspiciously like Logan growling again, and then the gruff voice, "I am not useless with my eyesight."

Hank chuckled, "Training level ten disagrees with you."

Shortly after the snide comment, Hank yelped and then and another punch to the wall echoed throughout the two conjoined rooms.

"'I'm the Wolverine who's broken out of twenty prisons, but I did those blindly,'" Hank said in his best imitation of Logan. "Honestly though, have you done all of those previous missions blindly? I'm now concerned for the safety of the school."

Logan growled again (could the man be anymore articulate?).

"Like," Hank laughed, "why not teach the children _without_ enhanced senses to do this blindfolded. That might be slightly more productive. Then again, I could blindfold you, but apparently you only like to work best when in a Danger Room session, not kidnapped."

Hank yelped again as Logan's voice rang clearly though the walls, "Maybe if you stopped yapping, I could use my other senses!"

It was quiet then, "Really? I thought it only worked when you couldn't see?"

Even Bobby was growing scared of Logan's steadily rising temper, at the same time thanking whatever heavenly body existed that he was in his own cell.

"Oh wait, no," Hank said, "My bad. That's only when you have claws."

Bobby considered freezing the wall to try and make it break, but was beat to it as the wall, closest to his cot, blew apart.

Ducking quickly, while covering his head, Bobby waited for another explosion. When there wasn't one, he stood up slowly, and came face to face with Boom Boom.

"Hey!" she yelled at him, "Nice to see you Iceman!"

"Likewise," he ground up behind a growing headache, "Who else is with you?"

Helping him up, Tabatha gestured vaguely behind her, "Storm, Charles, and your girlfriend. From what we can tell, it was only you, Hank, and Badger that had disappeared."

Scrunching up his nose, Bobby looked behind her to the X- Jet parked behind what looked like a forest. He then exchanged glances with Storm, who offered him a reassuring smile.

"How'd you find us?" he asked Tabatha.

"Cerebro," she replied in a lower tone, "Kitty said she couldn't find any of you, so we hooked up Cerebro to try and find you."

Bobby nodded as she led him out of the rubble. Stepping out of the building, they started running to the jet. When they were safely inside, Rogue enveloped him in a large hug.

"Glad to see ya' Bobby," she whispered.

"Yea, you too," He replied.

She pulled back from him leaving the perfect view of the open door that led to the outside. Talking to Storm, Logan and Beast stood on the ramp. Unfortunately, Bobby could hear everything, again.

"You okay?" Storm asked.

Beast nodded, "Yes, but Logan is only helpful when blindfolded."

Bobby brought Rogue close to him and hugged her tightly as Logan turned a murderous gaze to Beast.

So, ya, maybe his day hadn't been _that _bad.

* * *

**Poor Bobby. I love writing him. **

**I love feed back, and hoped you enjoyed this ridiculous one-shot. **

**With love,**

**SFHD**


End file.
